Watcher
by narniagirl11
Summary: Challenge 4: Snow. Peter knows that Susan will kill him for letting Lucy wander away in the snow. Peter & Lucy sibling fic.


**Author's note:** Well, I've been trying to write a Narnian Christmas story, which hasn't worked out too well. Then I was struck with this idea last night. It's not exactly about Christmas but it involves snow, so it's kind of in that category. :)

I've been writing so much about Susan and Edmund that Peter and Lucy demanded that it was only fair that I write a short story about them. I think Peter is about nineteen in this fic so Lucy is about fourteen. Enjoy!

* * *

**Watcher**

Her golden hair falls loosely down her back as she steps barefoot into the snowy garden. She does not heed the frosty cold. Instead, it causes her to feel warmer inside. Her toes do not feel the dampness because they are already numb. She gives a strange laugh which is broken by a sharp cry of, "Lucy!" Then her eldest brother is beside her, settling his cloak upon her shoulders.

"Lucy, you'll freeze out here in your nightgown," Peter warns but she makes no reply as she stares with hazy eyes into the falling snow. "Lucy? Peter asks in concern and places his hand on her forehead. The heat that touches his hand startles him. "Lucy, your temperature has risen." He sweeps her off the cold ground and knows that Susan will kill him for letting Lucy wander away.

"Dance with me," Lucy whispers.

"Lucy, you are ill," Peter gently reminds. "You do not realize where you are."

"Dance," Lucy pleads quietly as she looks up at him. It is the face that he knows he can never resist. So Peter begins a swaying waltz and hums soothingly. He holds her close and hopes that the cold will not affect her. Soon Lucy's eyes begin to close and she lets her head drop against his shoulder. Peter whispers a soft blessing in her ear before carrying her back to the warmth of the castle. He walks slowly so he doesn't disturb her with his steps. One of her arms reaches out and wraps itself around his neck. She murmurs something in her sleep and he catches fragments of the phrase 'I love you'.

Peter carries her down the empty hallways until they arrive at her room. The door is ajar and he nudges it with his foot. He sees Susan and Edmund asleep on the settee by the fire where they collapsed from exhaustion. Peter gently places Lucy on her bed, untangling himself from her grasp, and pulls the covers up to her chin.

"Sleep well, Lu," he murmurs in her ear. "May the Lion bless your dreams this night." He retreats to a vacant chair beside the fire where he knows he can watch over her as he warms his cold hands.

"Pete? Is that you?" Edmund mumbles as he shifts positions, causing Susan's head to fall off his shoulder. She is awake in seconds.

"Lucy!" she suddenly remembers and rushes to check on her little sister.

"She is alright, Su," Peter speaks up as Susan presses her hand to Lucy's forehead and begins to fuss over her. He refrains from telling her about their escapade in the snowy garden. "I will watch over her," Peter promises. "Go back to sleep, Susan. You need your rest."

Susan pauses for a moment, considering his proposal. Then slowly she lets her hand drop from Lucy's warm face and retreats to the fire. But before she resettles herself beside Edmund (who has begun to snore quietly), she leans over and whispers a soft thank you. Peter smiles at her weary face. Then she sinks onto the settee and returns her head to its former position on Edmund's shoulder as she slides into the world of dreams.

Peter stifles a yawn as he watches his siblings sleep and knows that soon darkness will claim him as well. But for now he forces his eyes to remain open as he watches over his peaceful siblings. He gazes into the leaping flames of the fire and thinks he can imagine a wild dance in the depths. He gives a little smile, remembering the magical illusions that the fires often produced.

But before he becomes immersed in the beauty, Peter tears his eyes from the fire and rises to his feet. He checks Lucy's temperature and finds that it has decreased. Her breathing is peaceful and steady. He tucks a blanket gently around Susan as she releases a little sigh of contentment. He places a hand on Edmund's other shoulder and kneels down so he can examine the darkening bruise under his younger brother's eye. Perhaps his injuries weren't as trivial as Peter had been led to believe. But Edmund jerks away suddenly, and unconsciously whispers a stream of threats at Peter.

Peter chuckles softly and retreats to his chair again. He will examine his brother tomorrow. He pulls his cloak tighter around his shoulders as the warm fire beckons sleep to wash over him. A contented peace settles upon Peter and he knows that no harm will come to them tonight. His eyes drop closed and his vigil is ended. But there is One whose vigil shall never cease. He is the One who watches over them constantly.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what did you think? Let me know!


End file.
